The main purpose of CORE C is to provide a large number of human specimens from well-defined patient cohorts to the scientific projects and the Technology Development Core of the Collaborative Research Center. As before, a primary focus of the core will be to maintain a large tissue bank of liver tissue samples from patients with and without HCV infection. The core will also provide and collect histopathological assessment of disease stage and status in combination with clinical information Furthermore, the core will coordinate the ongoing collection of blood/tissue samples, including large numbers of PBMC via buffy coat and leukapheresis protocols, maintain databases of available research samples together with relevant clinical data and will coordinate distribution of tissue, PBMC and plasma/serum samples among the investigators. Specifically the core will: 1) Collect longitudinal specimens, including large numbers of PBMC from leukapheresis, subjects with chronic HCV infection undergoing DAA therapy. from 2) Maintain and expand a large repository of PBMC from subjects with chronic HCV infection, resolved HCV infection and healthy controls, including large numbers of PBMC from buffy coats and leukapheresis.DD 3) Maintain and expand a large tissue bank of HCV-infected and non-HCV control tissue consisting of liver explant samples, surgical resection specimens and liver biopsies and provide liver-infiltrating lymphocytes derived from fine-needle aspirate samples. DD 4) Maintain an established database of all research specimens and available patient information and coordinate all aspects of sample collection and distribution.